Shadow Yoshi's Era: Rex Story 1
by Grekkikay
Summary: What happened before Shadow Yoshi ruled? How did he actually come to be? The story of Chanaros is revealed -- through the brothers' eyes. STORY 1 OF SYE; NEXT IS SHADOWS. Rated for violence and slight language, just in case.


SHADOW YOSHI'S ERA: REX.

chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think this is necessary to say but, I do not own any of the characters seen in this story _except _for Chanaros, Shadow Yoshi, and (as of _Supernova_) Supernova.

**Author's Note: **I am well aware that I have abandoned my other fan fictions and I apologize -- my computer crashed, and I can't get back to them. I've also lost some interest in them. Anyway, I need some variety -- I need some other fan fictions besides those ones, so I decided to try out a Mario fan fiction. I always had the idea for this kind of fan fiction, so I wanted to try it out. _Please, _**please **_note that this fan fiction takes place before the events of __Shadows__ and __Supernova__; however, I would like you to read __Shadows__ first! The reason for this is because this contains spoilers for __Shadows__, and __Supernova__ contains spoilers for both! _Sorry the chapter's short; you'll find a lot of short chapters from _Rex_. It won't be my best; I'm saving the best for _Supernova_.

**PLEASE NOTE THAT SYE: REX IS SET IN MARIO'S 1****ST**** PERSON POV.**

I have always loved the peace that comes with the princess's castle; that is, whenever we're not dealing with the dastardly Bowser. It's rare that we ever get a break from the many trials that we have to endure from having to deal with maybe, once every week. But when we don't have problems like that, it's among the best feelings in the world, especially considering that we can even play in sports with our cousins, whom we otherwise never get along with. Perhaps you couldn't consider us cousins because rarely do we ever get along; however, whenever we _do_, our cousins don't really seem as bad as we make them out for.

Speaking of Wario and Waluigi, the two of them had been allowed at the princess's castle so long as they didn't cause any trouble. I didn't see the necessity of such caution though; I could easily kick the both of them around if they were to try anything. But Princess Peach insisted that we'd have that sort of rule; they wouldn't get anything from the castle and wouldn't be allowed back if ever they went back to their mischievous ways. Actually, I personally didn't blame her -- the two of them have been known to cause trouble despite the fact that they had been given rules to follow. In fact, I hadn't ever seen them follow a rule willingly for much more than a few minutes.

At first I thought this day would be somewhat of an exception to such a rule, but the Wario brothers proved it otherwise. When Luigi and I had been helping the princess fix the moat the Wario brothers decided that an open door meant an obvious chance to nab some treasure. I wouldn't say Peach _stupidly _left the door open while we were in their presence -- because, well, I wouldn't describe anything Peach does as stupid -- but I would call it a _mistake_. And that mistake ended up showing us why we never trusted Wario and Waluigi before now -- and we never would again.

I heard a loud _crash_ coming from the throne room, and I instantly sprang to my feet and stopped the current work that I had been working on with Luigi (we had been helping the plumbing system for the moat; we're good plumbers, after all) and scanned with my eyes what happened. At first I thought I was imagining things -- I sometimes have a tendency to do that without my prior knowledge -- but when I heard my brother's scuffling feet behind me as he also leaped to his feet, I knew instantly that I hadn't been imagining things. My little brother stood beside me, and looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"What was that, Bro?" he asked, but I certainly couldn't answer. I guess if you would say Peach's action of leaving the door open was stupid, I probably was stupid for not guessing who made the noise. Instead of answering Luigi, I headed toward the castle. "Wait!" I heard my brother call after me.

I stopped and turned. "C'mon, Weege; we can't wait much longer," I told him, and I grabbed his arm, yanking him along with me as we both rushed into the castle.

As soon as I entered, I heard a giddy laughter -- and I wouldn't mistake it for anything. It was definitely Wario's laugh that I was hearing, and I definitely wasn't pleased about it. "These guys are saps!" Wario told his little brother, laughing in a jolly manner.

"Shuddap, Wario!" Waluigi hissed; I heard that his voice was noticeably a lot less bold and quieter than his older brother's. "We'll be caught with your freaking loud voice."

"You should listen to your brother more," I told Wario, and I heard a gasp of surprise from the both of them. I leaped with the superstar jump that I had been named for right in front of them, and I tried to make a scowl on my face and show them that it certainly wasn't right for them to steal treasure from us. I forgot that I had been yanking Luigi; thus, when I jumped, he flopped right on the floor and let out a mutter of protest. I let go of his arm. "Sorry, Luigi," I added, but not to Wario and Waluigi, but to my brother.

"'S'okay," Luigi muttered as he raised himself up to his feet and glared at Wario and Waluigi. I suppressed the urge to laugh. Luigi didn't look very tough. In fact, as I mulled over, Luigi never looked very tough. He is, and was, such a gentleman; he couldn't glare at anyone for too long without being laughed at. I slightly pitied him -- it was no wonder no one took him seriously.

"And you're going to stop us?" Wario challenged, snapping me out of my thoughts. He snorted. It was obvious that he had recovered from his slight shock that he had been struck by before.

"Of course he is," Luigi shot back. I blinked in surprise. "My bro could easily show you who's boss around here!"

I grinned. Good ol' Luigi. I sideglanced back at Wario and Waluigi, and I noticed for the first time that they had already been carrying a sack. I also noticed within the sack without even having to think thrice that the sack had the most precious of jewels that could only come from one place -- the castle. I braced myself to leap at them, as if that was threat enough. "_My _bro's right," I confirmed. "And if you don't drop those now, you _are _going to pay, whether you like it or not!"

The lack of fright on their faces made the hope that I had of easily defeating them instantly drop. In fact, my hated cousin actually looked a lot more pleased with whooping our behinds. "Well, you gonna prove it instead of standing around and threatenin' us?" he challenged, and instantly he charged at us. Yeah, he definitely _wasn't going to stop._

_Well, that was until a sharp bang like a crack echoed in the air._


End file.
